The present invention relates to a road device, comprising:
an opening,
a cover having a covering wall extending along a wall plane,
a first hinge provided with a first cam and a first cam follower which are designed to guide the cover relative to the opening between a released open position and a closed position, and
securing means that prevent the cover from lifting, in the closed position, in a direction perpendicular to the wall plane, the securing means comprising a first securing member and a first counterpart securing member.
Road devices are known, for example access hatches for telecommunications facilities, having a frame delimiting an opening and a cover designed to cover the opening. The cover has maneuvering recesses in which a maneuvering tool is inserted so as to place the cover in the frame or remove the cover from the frame. It is not easy to maneuver the cover using the tool.
These access hatches also have securing means which, in the closed position, prevent the cover from being removed from the frame. The securing means have a large number of detached parts and are difficult and expensive to assemble.